I just wanna be loved by you
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: When Tatsuha appears in his brother's house badly beaten up, Eiri decides to take him under his wing. But the writer has a dark secret, one that only Shuichi knows about. Will the two brother be able to co-live together without disturbing their neighbours much? PAUSED.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what it got into me, but I felt the sudden urge of writing a Gravitation fic in English. So I hope you'll like it! Just beware of the incest...**

**OoC just to be sure.**

* * *

The loud banging on the door wake him up and seeing that it wouldn't stop until he opened it he got out of bed. As he was opening the door, he started talking.

"I swear to God, Shuichi, that if you are here to bug me about…" He blinked at the sight of the bald fat man in front of his house. "Yes?"

"Is this Eiri Uesugi?" The man asked, blinking, thinking that he had seen this man somewhere before.

"Why?"

"Hum… Well, I come from Kyoto, and I have this kid in the taxi that looks exactly like you but his hair is darker and he's beaten up badly…"

_Tatsuha._ Before he realised it, he was running down to the entry of the apartments area and opening the door of the taxi, finding, exactly, Tatsuha, sleeping on the back seats. _Oh God. _Without saying anything he took him and carried him upstairs, where the taxi driver was waiting for them.

"Did he have any bag with him?" He asked as he put his brother on the sofa, lying.

"No, Uesugi-san." The blond nodded and paid the man very generously. "Sir, this is a lot more…"

"For the way back and for not asking questions." He said as he closed the door before going back to his brother. He shook his shoulder softly "Tatsuha, hey, Tatsuha." He said and the youngest opened his eyes, looking at his brother and before Yuki could do anything Tatsuha jumped into his arms. "Tat…suha?"

"Don't send me back, please Eiri. Don't send me back there." He was trembling widely and Yuki could only pat his head, awkwardly.

"It's ok, Tatsuha, I won't." He said softly and then kissed his head. "C'mon, let's go to bed." He tried to stand up, but the black haired one tightened his hold on his shirt.

"Eiri, don't leave…"

"Tatsuha, I'm not leaving, but we need to go to sleep, ok? Ok?" He whispered and the teen nodded as he stood up, imitating his brother. He grabbed his big brother's hand and followed him. "I'm going to warm up some milk, ok? Change your clothes and get into bed." He whispered before ruffling his hair softly. But Tatsuha didn't let go of his hand. "Tatsu…" He started but stopped when his ototo hugged him tightly. "I'll be right back, no more than ten minutes, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, Tatsuha, I promise." Yuki was growing impatient, he wasn't able to keep a nice façade for too long and he was arriving to his limit. The black haired one nodded and sat down on the bed, the elder petted his head softly. "Stay here, all right?" He nodded again and sat down on the bed.

Yuki left the room and went to the kitchen. Once alone and sure that his little brother couldn't see him he slammed his fist against the table. He couldn't believe that his brother, the guy that was into voodoo, sadism and that was cocky as hell, had pleaded him not to leave him alone.

He wanted to kill whoever had broken him. And he hadn't felt that surge since Aizawa beat his ex-boyfriend half to dead. And he didn't feel it that bad.

He sighed as he sat down and hid his face in his arms, sighing. He and Shuichi broke up about five months ago and remained as friends. Very close friends as they had shared so many things and Shu-chan (as he kept calling him when they were alone) was one of the very few persons who knew about his past. They decided to call it off when they realized they were not in love anymore due the lack of time they spent together since Yuki became not a National, but an International known and loved writer and Bad Luck's fame increased as well.

That and the fact that they both fell in love with a new person each. But they hadn't told those people yet, they didn't dare.

But it wasn't weird to see Shuichi all clingy with Yuki, either.

His cell phone buzzed and he picked it up, without looking who was it.

"**Yuki? Are you ok?"** He almost snickered: Shuichi always new when something was wrong with him, even if they weren't even in the same space.

"Shu-chan…" He whispered, his voice breaking.

"**Yuki? What is it?"**

"Tatsuha…" He only said, knowing Shindou would understand. "It's just getting worse, I can't handle it…" He said and he heard a rustle of clothes. "Shuichi?"

"**I'm coming."**

"Don't. You have to be up tomorrow early for the photo session." He said.

"**Is he ok?"**

"He was… about to cry, Shu. To fucking cry. The only times I've seen him cry it's when Sakuma is around him. I'm not letting him go back there."

"**You'll be ok?"** The singer asked softly.

"Yeah. He's my brother first and my crush later, Shuichi."

Shuichi was the tempted to huff at the 'crush' word, but he knew Yuki didn't deserve this now, so he bit his tongue.

"**Call me if you need anything, ok?"**

"Yeah. Thank you Shu-chan." He said.

"**Any time. I'll come by tomorrow."**

"Ok. You have the key, right?"

"**Yeah. Good night Yuki."**

"Good night Shu."

He stood up and sighed, rubbing his face when he heard soft footsteps approaching the kitchen. He looked the clock. Shit. Half an hour had gone by.

"Eiri…?" The voice came soft, almost as if he was scared of speaking.

"Tatsuha." He said, standing up and walking to him. "I thought I told you to stay in the room."

"Y-you were taking really long…" He whispered and Yuki sighed patting the chair next to him.

"I'm sorry. Shu called." He half-explained and ruffled his hair again, softly. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked as he stood.

"Chocolate milk?"

"Sure." And he thanked mentally that Shuichi had left some of his favourite food in there. He prepared it and then gave it to him. "Tatsuha?" He called him as he sat down next to him again, beer in hand.

"Yeah?"

"Who did this to you?" The writer asked, serious.

"Can't…" The teen mumbled, shaking his head violently, almost spilling the hot that he had in his hands.

"Hey, hey." Eiri took the mug away and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing soothing circles in his back. "It's ok, it's ok. You don't have to tell me, all right?" He whispered, kissing his forehead slightly. "Finish your milk and let's go back to bed, ok?"

Tatsuha did as told and then followed Eiri to their room. Once more grabbing his hand. Once in the dorm, they lay down and Tatsuha curled himself on a ball, shaking, on his side of the bed, almost on the edge of it.

"Tatsuha, come here." Eiri said softly, drawing him into his arms.

"Aniki…" He grabbed the soft silk shirt and broke on tears.

"Oh Tatsuha…" He said and then hugged him hard enough to leave bruises, but when he moaned painfully he softened his hold, but never releasing him, peppering soft kisses in his dark hair. "It's ok. You are not going back there. You are going to live here with me."

At that, the black-haired male shot backward, his eyes opened wide and blinking furiously.

"What…?"

"You are not going back to Kyoto. Not with the old men ignoring this. Ignoring you."

"B-but I have to work at the temple…" he stuttered.

"Nonsense. You are going back to school." Yuki replied, drawing him back into his arms.

"School?" He blinked like an owl: it had been ages since he had gone to school. Since he was twelve he had a home-teacher.

"Yes, school. I know you always wanted to study cooking but that the old man did not let you."

"But you can't! You can't pay it for me! I won't let you." He exclaimed.

"Shush. We'll discuss that tomorrow once the doctor has checked you up. Now sleep." He kissed his forehead and Tatsuha snuggled closer to his big brother.

After that, lulled by Eiri's heartbeat he finally fell sleep. And in what it felt like years, he could sleep all night without having any nightmare.

Yuki smiled like only one person had seen him do and fell sleep too, his hold tightening slightly around his little brother.

* * *

Next morning, when Tatsuha woke up, his first reaction was to think _I'm late_. But then he felt the soft sheets around his body, the firm chest under his cheek and the strong hands around his body. He looked up and saw the face that was exactly like his own, only more mature and with golden hair falling over the closed eyes. _It wasn't a dream. I'm really with him. I'm safe now. _He snuggled to him again, wincing in pain when a bruise stretched, but it wasn't something unbearable.

* * *

Next time he woke up, it was at the sounds of three voices: two familiar, one completely unknown. He grabbed one of Eiri's sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen, were he found his brother, his brother's ex-boyfriend and a man he didn't know at all.

"Oh God! Tatsuha!" Shuichi cried when he first saw him.

"Shuichi." Yuki only said as he stood up and brought Tatsuha to the table before handing him a mug with hot milk and the cocoa powder. "Tatsuha, this is Dr. Hyuga." He said. "I want him to look at you." He explained and the youngest bit his lip.

"Why?"

"Uesugi-kun, you might have some bone sprained, and if we let it go too far the damage will be greater. I won't take long."

"Can we… Can we do it alone?" He asked hesitantly to his brother who nodded.

"Use my room. And take a shower when you are done, ok?"

"Yes aniki."

When Doctor Hyuga and the younger Uesugi were gone, Shuichi hugged Yuki as hard as he could.

"He'll be ok." He whispered, combing the blond strands.

"It's just… I don't understand why my dad hasn't done something yet. I mean, there's no way he hasn't seen the black eyes or the bruises on his cheeks…" He sighed and hid his face on his hands again. "I feel like I need to break something. Or someone, to be exact."

"Don't do anything stupid, you hear me?" Shuichi said, tilting the elder's head backwards.

"I'm not that stupid, baka." Shuichi sighed and nodded before putting everything in the sink. "God, you were never this organized with me." He said, smirking.

"You were never this affectionate with me either." Shuichi teased back, clearly without regret in his words. "Oh shit. I'm running late."

"You are always late." Yuki pointed out and Shuichi stuck his tongue out.

"Anyway, call me if you need anything, ok?"

"About that. Are you doing something tomorrow night?" The blond asked as they walked to the front door.

"No. Why?"

"I have to do some promo for my new book and my editor decided that going to a conference about 'different ways to express your art' would be the perfect occasion to do it so." He explained. "Could you come here and stay with him?"

"Of course. We'll watch some of Sakuma-san videos… You still have them?" He asked.

"That baka ototo of mine didn't let me throw away under the thread of calling Mika and tell her I was being an ass again." He sighed.

"Perfect! And call me when the doctor tells you his state!"

"Hai, hai." He said and then closed the door and went back to the kitchen, starting to wash everything, trying to keep his mind occupied.

"Uesugi-san." He turned around when the doctor called him.

"Hyuga-san. How is he?" The writer asked as he lit a cigarette and leaned against the counter, and although it seemed a relaxed posture, the doctor knew better than that: Yuki Eiri, the ma who was known for showing no feeling, was tense.

"Nothing is broken or sprained. He doesn't seem to have or have suffered a concussion. The bruises will heal, although it's the mental damage what has me worried."

At that, Eiri's body shot forward, hands planted on the table. "Mental damage?"

* * *

**Well, that's it so far. Hope you did like it... and well, I did warn about the OoC, but I always thought Yuki really cared for Tatsuha more than he ever let people (even Tatsuha himself) see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I don't have Wi-Fi at home, I've been writing nonstop for the last 3 days. And I'm stealing the school's Wi-Fi to upload it these days XD, but with what I pay, I think I'm entitled to do so!**

**Anyway, stopping my rambling, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

_"Nothing is broken or sprained. He doesn't seem to have or have suffered a concussion. The bruises will heal, although it's the mental damage what has me worried."_

_At that, Eiri's body shot forward, hands planted on the table. "Mental damage?"_

* * *

"He… Since he arrived, if you touch him, does he flinch?"

"Flinch? No. Why?"

"He did it with me. I had to convince him that I was not going to harm him in any way." The other man explained. "Do you know who did this to him? It can't go unpunished."

"No. He won't tell me. I've been trying to get him to tell me what's going on back in Kyoto, but he won't say anything." He sighed.

"And your father hasn't done something against it so far?"

"That old man is too centred on praying or whatever the fuck he does. But it doesn't matter anymore since he is not going back there."

"He's not?"

"I'm going to take care of him."

"You do know you need your father to sign papers according you can be your brother's guardian, right?"

_Shit. Completely forgot that._ "I'll get them signed, don't worry. How much is it, Hyuga-san?"

"I'll send you the bill. Just… be there for him, ok?"

"Of course. As I said, he is not going anywhere." They shook hands and the doctor went back to… well, to wherever a personal doctor went after he finished with his visits. He called Shu, but when he didn't answer, he left a message for him explaining him everything the doctor had told him.

He went to his studio to at least finish the chapter he was writing. He found himself emerging from a deep inspired moment when the door opened a bit.

"Eiri?"

"What are you doing? C'mon in. Can't hear you with the door half-closed." He said and mentally he was swearing he would not only kill the man who did this to his ototo but to also fucking dance on his grave; the other Tatsuha, the one he knew and loved would have never acted that way.

"I don't have any of my clothes with me." Tatsuha said, blushing slightly.

"Oh." He didn't think of that. "Just take some of mine. We are almost the same height, they should fit you just fine."

"Okay aniki." Tatsuha left again and went to the bedroom, taking some of his brother's clothes and staring at them. "So boring…" He mumbled as he slipped into black pants and red T-shirt.

"Hey, Tatsuha, come to the living room, will you?" He heard his brother's voice and started to go there, the bottom part of the pants rustling against the wooden floor.

When he arrived to the door-less threshold that led to said living room, his brother was sitting on the floor with different papers scattered on the coffee table. He blinked at the sight of the glasses, still unused to see them on his brother's face. He looked so good with them and… wait 'good'? Tatsuha blinked and then blushed like mad at the thought of thinking that his brother (his _brother_ for god sakes) looked good.

"What are you doing there? Come here already." His body went on autopilot at the command and sat down next to him.

"What's this?" He asked, his voice tiny again. He couldn't help it when he was around people. He didn't want to be hurt again for something he might say.

"Schools." Eiri simply replied.

"Aniki…"

"You are going back to school and it is final." Yuki interrupted and narrowed his eyes when Tatsuha _did_ flinch at his harsh voice. Kill, _slaughter_, and dance. That was what he was going to do. "Tat, look at me." When the boy did it, Yuki pinched his cheek gently, something he used to do when they were kids, before he was sent to USA and everything went downfall. "Why don't you want to go back to school?"

"It's not that!" He exclaimed. "I do want to go back to school."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just don't want you spending all your money on it, on me." He said, moving uncomfortably on his seat.

"Tatsuha, I'm not going to go on bankrupt for just paying your school." He said, shaking his head. "I'm going to call my editor, ok? Meanwhile look at all the schools and choose the one you like more. We'll go visit it tomorrow."

Yuki stood up and Tatsuha did the same, embracing him. "Thank you aniki." He whispered and Yuki, with his 6 centimetres on him, kissed his black hair.

"It's nothing. You are my ototo after all, aren't you Tat-chan?" And the wide, bright smile he received for using the old loving name he used to call him was worth everything in the world.

The younger freed him and Yuki went to his studio, picking up the phone and dialling the number.

"**Eiri?"**

"Father." He said. "I'm not calling to ask how you are doing or anything, I just want to know why the fuck Tatsuha arrived here last night beaten to a bloody pulp. And not for the first time." He growled, keeping himself from yelling at the top at his lungs.

"**He probably brought it into himself."**

Yuki snorted and then replied. "Whoever has done this to him, dad, didn't do it because Tat-chan brought it to himself. And once I find out who was it, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." He hissed. "I'll come today with the papers in which you agree that I'll be his legal tutor today afternoon and I expect you to sign them, ok?"

"**Gladly. This boy is nothing but a nuisance."** His father said and then hung up.

And Yuki could stare at the phone incredulously. He then called his editor.

"Meiko." He said to his new editor.

"**Ah. Eiri-san. Is there something I can do for you?"** She asked.

"Could you go to the City Hall and bring me papers for legal tutoring?"

"**Did you adopt a kid, Eiri-san?"**

"It's for my brother, you idiot! And I want them in the next three hours." He growled.

"**What do I get in exchange?"**

"Two new chapters." He replied and then hung up.

That meant that he had to write one more in the next two hours. Damn it. Why didn't he think what he was about to say? He grabbed his laptop and went to the living room, his eye twitching when he saw that Tatsuha had all the papers on the floor and he was lying on his stomach.

Oh. His eye wasn't the only thing twitching. He took a deep breath and then flopped down on the couch.

"Aniki?" The dark haired brother asked, when he saw him prop his legs on the table and open his laptop.

"Yeah?"

"What… what are you doing here?" He asked, blinking up at him.

"Keeping you company. And will you tidy up this mess and look at the papers like a normal person, please?" He asked, and watch, amused and angry, how Tatsuha didn't even ask why, he just did it and then sat on the sofa with him.

They stayed in silence, Eiri typing rapidly at the keyboard, the words, surprisingly, flowing in his mind like a river. Without noticing that his baby brother was staring at him with dreamy eyes.

Eiri looked so sexy (damn it, there were those thoughts again. Eiri was his brother. _His fucking brother!_), with his "writer's face" on. It wasn't very often that he got to see his brother like that. Well, as a matter of fact, almost nobody could see him like that, not even Shuichi when they were together. And he was grateful that Eiri was letting him see him like that. Without realising what he was doing, he moved until his head was against his arm, resting it there.

Yuki only looked at him for a brief moment before looking the screen again.

Eventually, Tatsuha's eyes moved to the screen, blinking at the words: they were so sappy. Like real sappy. And his brother was writing them with a face as if he was writing about the weather or something as trivial as that. Then his vision moved to the long, slender finger's, just like his own, although a bit longer, that were typing fast, so fast it looked he had more than just ten fingers.

It was about two hours later when Yuki closed the laptop, startling slightly his baby brother, who kind of dozing off.

"So, Tat-chan, have you decided?"

"I'm between two…" He said as he looked for the papers of the schools and once he had them, he showed them to him and the writer nodded at his choices.

"Well, we'll go check them out tomorrow." Eiri said.

"About that…" He started, unsure, afraid.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Could we go once my face…?" He trailed off, not knowing how to say it. Thank God his brother was really intelligent and understood him.

"Of course." He said. "Oh. I'm going to Kyoto later this afternoon, do you want me to get something from there for you?"

"Why are you going there?" He asked, pulling away from him. "You can't!" He yelled.

"I need father to sign some papers so you can stay here with me, that's all." He replied softly, reaching out to him. "I told you, I'm not letting you go back there, not with all this happening." He made a gesture with his hand to point at his whole body. "Do you need my something from there?"

"My clothes. Just… my clothes. And that photo we have at that park from the time we came to visit you in New York. It's not like I have nothing much important besides that." He said and Yuki found a big something missing there.

"And your Sakuma's videos?" He asked and he could swear his brother's black eyes lit up.

"You'll let me have them?" He asked.

"As long as you don't force me to watch them with you, you can…" He never got to finish his sentence, not when he was tackled onto the sofa by the youngest Uesugi.

"Thank you aniki! Thank you so much!" And there was that bright smile again. Although he wasn't quite as happy this time.

"Do you wanna stay here alone or do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"No. It's ok if I stay in here." He whispered, nuzzling his brother's strong chest. "Nee aniki."

"Yeah?"

"How are you so fit with all your bad habits?" Tatsuha asked feeling a bit more confident now, once he was sure Eiri wasn't going to hurt him.

"Lots of nocturnal activity, if you know what I mean." He answered slyly and Tatsuha chuckled. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Ramen?" He asked softly, his face still on his elder's chest.

"Sure. Do you want to do it? Ramen is one of your fortes, isn't it?" Yuki asked.

Tatsuha beamed and went to the kitchen, leaving Yuki alone in the room.

Once the brat was gone, Yuki let out a deep breath: it was hard not to snap at his brother sometimes, to control the hurtful edges of his voice, but damn it, he knew Tatsuha needed him, his brother, not a cold-hearted bastard. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the hugs, love the bright smiles dedicated only to him, hell, he both enjoyed and loved the fact that he was there with him now. How could he not loving him like he did?

Meanwhile, in the kitchen the youngest Uesugi was rummaging around, disposing everything he would need to make ramen onto the counter. Once he had it all (if there was something Eiri always had, was a full stock kitchen with the ingredients of the best quality) he started to prepare it, his mind going back and forth to his brother.

He was not stupid, he knew his brother suspected something but that was giving him the space he needed before he told him. Eiri was also trying to be supportive and caring, and he was loving every minute of it, not only because he was feeling loved once more, but because it _was_ Eiri who was making him feel that way. He really didn't understand what was going on inside him; he had never felt that comfortable with anyone inside or outside the family before but he did know that he didn't want to leave Eiri's side for the moment.

And also, he was going to try to be there for his brother. Shuichi had told him a while ago, when they were still together that sometimes Yuki tended to close himself up, not letting anyone in, especially during the release of a new book or when he was near a release date of a draft. And he was not going to let his big brother shut himself up: he was going to help him in any way he could. From cooking to cleaning.

After an hour he brought the two ramen bowls to the living room, where Eiri was reading the papers of the schools he had chosen. He sat down next to him and handed him one of the bowls.

"Thank you Tat-chan." And then there was this. The way his voice pronounced his childhood family nickname, made his knees buckle… reaction he didn't quite understand.

"You are welcome." They ate in silence, watching the news on the freakishly big TV his brother had.

"That was delicious." Eiri praised him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you aniki." He said as he stood up to bring the dishes back to the kitchen.

It was then, that the doorbell rang. Eiri stood and opened the door to his editor. "Afternoon Eiri-san."

"Meiko. You are late." He said.

"What do you want me to do? Bureaucracy is bureaucracy and I can't do anything to make it go faster." She said as she gave him an envelope. "Now, where is my part of the deal?"

"I have to print it." He replied. "Hey, Tat-chan, come here!"

The younger brother walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a piece of clothes drying his hands. "Yes?" He said quietly.

"I want you to meet my new editor, Meiko." He said. "You'll be seeing her often, so it's better if you know each other already. This is my little brother Tatsuha." He said but she didn't react, she kept looking at them, her eyes flicking from on to the other.

"If one of you dyed its hair and used contact lens you could go for twins." She said, dumbstruck.

"Not the first time we hear that." Yuki said. "Anyway, Tat-chan, we'll be in my studio, ok?"

"Ok, aniki." He went back to the kitchen while the two adults went to the studio.

"I understand why you want the papers now, Eiri-san." The woman said.

"Yeah. I don't want him to be taken back there, so I'll take all the possible measures to prevent it." The printer finished to print the pages and he handed them to her. "But no one is to hear any of this, alright, Meiko-san?"

"My lips are sealed, Eiri-san."

It wasn't long until she was gone and Eiri was getting ready to leave.

"Tat-chan, I'm going. Don't open the door to anyone unless you know them, alright?" He said.

"Yes aniki." Tatsuha moved and hugged him tightly. "Will you be here tonight?"

"Of course."

* * *

**So, that's it for now! Next upload should come on Monday... if everything goes as planned!**

**Review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here's the third chapter. Just like I promised.**

* * *

After three hours (new record, by the way) he was in front of the door of the temple, his eyes hardening at the boxes at the entry; he didn't have to ask to know that those boxes were his brother's belongings. He walked inside, to his father's office, not even bothering to knock. It did surprise a bit to see his sister there, but he brushed it off.

He slammed the papers into the table. "Sign at the signalized places." He groaned.

"Why are you doing this? You never cared about him." His father said as he took the papers and signed at the blank spaces.

"Because I thought you did. But I'm not letting my brother live in hell because of his father's negligence." He said and lit a cigarette, knowing how much his father hated it.

"Eiri…"

"What?" He barked, his golden eyes ice as cold, leaving his father with an open mouth. "Just finish to sign those damn papers so I can be gone."

Not even Mika tried to say anything so when his father was finished he snatched the papers and left the house. He put all the boxes inside the car and drove back to Tokyo, not wanting to spend more time than necessary in there.

When he arrived, it was past ten in the night.

"Tat-chan! Come help me!" He yelled, but he was only met with silence. "Tat-chan?" Nothing. Fearing the worst, he ran inside. He found him sleeping in the kitchen, two dishes full of food on the table. He smiled and shook his shoulder softly. "Tatsuha, hey, wake up."

The dark haired Uesugi opened his eyes and looked at him before smiling at him. "Eiri? When did you arrive?"

"Right now. You didn't have to wait up for me." He said, brushing the soft black strands.

"But I wanted to. It feels nice knowing I don't have to eat alone anymore." He said.

_Eat alone…?_

"Ok, then, we'll heat it up again." He said and Tatsuha beamed. "I'll go slip into pyjamas. You should too. Your stuff is at the hall."

Tatsuha nodded and ran to the entrance, seeing the four boxes. "Eiri? What's in the boxes?" He didn't have so many clothes.

"I have no idea. He had left them on the door." He yelled back. "Just look for the pyjamas and tomorrow you can organise all that stuff."

"Ok." He did as told and once he had it, he put it on and went back to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!" He said as he re-served them on the dishes.

"Smells delicious." Yuki said as he sat down on his usual place.

"Thank you aniki."

Once more they ate in silence and when they were done they moved to the master bedroom, the elder drawing him into a tight embrace once more.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Eiri asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think of actually doing anything." Tatsuha replied his head resting on his big brother's chest.

"Well, I did. How about we go buy you a room for your own?" He suggested.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess you'll need your intimacy, Tat-chan." _And so do I._ He thought. "And you need a space to keep your things, to study…"

Tatsuha nodded. "I-I'll look for a job." He blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"A job? What for?"

"I don't want you to take care of me totally. I want to help you. Even if I can't bring a quarter of a quarter of a quarter of the money you make I…" He trailed off, closing his eyes when he saw Eiri's hand move to his face.

_He is going to hit me. Because I'm worthless. And he doesn't like worthless people. No one likes worthless people._

He was trembling in fear, but Eiri only ruffled his hair, as he had been doing all the time since he arrived the night ago.

"I told you it's ok, Tat-chan. But if you want to work I could find…"

"No! I want to do it myself! You've done enough as it is." He interrupted and instantly looked down.

"As you wish." Eiri only said before kissing his forehead. "Good night, Tatsuha."

"Good night aniki."

* * *

Next morning, when Tatsuha woke up he saw that his brother was sleeping on his stomach, on arm draped over his own waist and facing him. He moved some of the blond strands to see his face more clearly and he lied down also in his stomach, facing him and observing him.

He had no idea why he was doing that, but he felt the urge of observing him in peace, with that worried face he had all the time around him, or with the cold mask he wore around everyone, minus Shuichi. He felt so jealous of the singer, he got to see his brother's real self and he couldn't even a glimpse at it unless the blond was sleeping.

He kissed his brother's brow before standing up and going to the shower. Once he was dressed in his own clothes (jeans and a shirt) he went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He wanted full Japanese today.

He checked the fridge to see if there was any fish and when he saw none he decided that he would go buy some. Good think his brother was in the best neighbourhood in all Tokyo, that meant the quality of the ingredients couldn't be better! He beamed at that thought and took his brother's wallet and left a note on the fridge just in case Eiri woke up while he was gone.

He trotted down the stairs, not wanting to take the lift and headed to where he remembered the supermarket was. He did notice people staring at him and he regretted not having a hood with him so they would stop looking at his bruised face. It was then that a whisper reached his ears.

"Wow. I never thought Eiri-sama would look so good with black hair!"

"Right? And his eyes look so nice in black to! I never imagined he would wear contact lens!"

Oh. So it was not because of his bruises, it was because he resembled Eiri.

When he arrived to the fish department, he waited in line, his ears still hearing the women (and some men) talk about him.

"Ah! Eiri-sama! Please go before me!" One of them exclaimed and in a matter of seconds, he was the first one in line.

"Uh… I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not Eiri…" He started.

"What?" Another one exclaimed.

"Well, his voice is a bit higher than Eiri-sama's…"

"Who are you then?" He didn't have time to answer. Not when a high-pitched voice and then a mop or greenish-brownish hair jumped on him.

"TATSUHA!" Everyone stilled around him.

"Ah! Sakuma-san!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to your face?" The singer asked. He only looked down and for a moment, serious-Sakuma-san made his appearance. "Well, well, it doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying at Eiri's…"

"Oh! Nice!"

Once more, whispers filled his ears, but this time they weren't so nice. "Eiri-sama has a brat in his house?" "Well, he was going out with that Shindou kid." "Yeah, but he is a famous singer, have you ever heard of a brat like this one?" With each comment, each word, he was sinking lower and lower in his minds.

"He's Yuki-san's ototo!" Everyone looked at Ryuichi.

"Sakuma-san…"

"Besides, what does it matter to you with who is Yuki going out with? It's not like he is going to like any of you." He said and helped him stand up.

"Ototo? Eiri-sama has a little brother!" They gasped.

"He is so cute!" Someone said and Tatsuha couldn't help think they were all bipolar or something. "Please, order first Tatsuha-san!"

"I just want to of those…" He pointed at the fish he wanted.

"Anything else Tatsuha-san?"

"No. Thank you." Once he had paid (after he insisted as the woman didn't want to charge him Sakuma and he walked to Eiri's apartment.

"So, Tatsuha-kun, how long are you staying at Yuki-san's this time?"

"I-I'm going to live with him now…" He said and Sakuma only nodded, sensing that Tatsuha didn't want to talk about the reason of why he was going to leave with his brother. "W-what are you doing here, Sakuma-san?"

"I came to see a friend of mine from childhood." He smiled at him, going back to his childish behaviour. "If Tatsuha-kun is living with Yuki-san… We could meet sometimes and go take a coffee together!" He suggested.

And the younger of the two could only look at him with a star-struck look on his face before nodding. And even though he was so happy that his idol was suggesting this, he didn't feel like all the other times they had met. He hadn't felt the surge of getting down to his knees and worship him, nor to cry or make a public display of his happiness.

They arrived at Eiri's block of apartments and they said goodbye.

"See you around! Come one day to NG!" Sakuma said when he was on the next corned. He only nodded again.

When he entered the house, he saw that his brother was still sleeping, which meant he still had time to surprise him.

"Eiri…" He shook his shoulder from afar, knowing his brother was the god of grumpy people when he was awakened. And so, the blond made a gesture with his hand as if to brush something off. "Aniki, I made breakfast…" At those words, he seemed to wake up a bit. "C'mon, it's getting cold. And I don't want it to go to waste." He pressed.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." He said although he didn't move an inch.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee." Yuki replied as he started to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Kay. Don't take long."

He left the room and then notice he still had the wallet in his pocket and went to leave it at its place next to the door. It was then, that he caught a glimpse of a photo. Making sure he's brother wasn't around yet, he opened the wallet and saw not one photo, but two. One was of Eiri and Shuichi; they were both smiling. He recalled seeing the same picture in Shuichi's own wallet. The other one, though, was of him and Tatsuha, a few years back. He recognised as the last photo they took before he went to USA. He remembered that Mika had been in that photo, but it was now nicely cut off.

He smiled before he left the wallet on its place and went back to the kitchen. He was pouring the coffee when Eiri stepped in, his hair sticking in all directions and his eyes still sleepy.

"Where did you get the fish from?" The blond asked as he accepted the mug.

"Went to buy it." He confessed in a soft mumble, not looking at him, just in case his brother was mad at him. He had learned the hard way that if he didn't look people I the eye he wouldn't be hurt. Much.

"Oh. Something interesting happened?" He looked up, happy to see his brother didn't seem angry with him at all.

"People confused me with you, then Sakuma-san appeared out of nowhere, people thought we were going out…"

"You and Sakuma?" Eiri interrupted, feeling very jealous of that.

"You and I." He admitted, feeling fidgety at the thought of him and Eiri going out and… _He's my brother damn it! What's wrong with me? I never had those thoughts before._ But well, Eiri had never this kind to him before.

"That's interesting. So what happened?" He felt so smug inside at the thought of people thinking he was going out with him.

"P-people started to say that why would you have someone like me with you and then Sakuma-san snapped at them and told them we are brothers. And then they were acting nice again." He explained, feeling his eyes burn a little as his mind replayed the harsh words of the women.

"Just ignore them." Yuki said before pulling him into one arm hug.

He nodded and kept eating and once they finished Yuki went to take a shower and get dressed so they could leave and go by Tatsuha's new furniture.

After a whole morning in the most expansive furniture place Eiri knew, they had a whole new room. Now they needed to build it up. Biggest problem: they had no idea of how to do it.

"Hum… I think this goes in there, aniki."

"It can't be… and that thing isn't supposed to look like this!"

"We suck at this, don't we?" Tatsuha asked flatly.

"Totally. But I'm a writer, I'm not supposed to know how to do this shit." He grumbled under his breath. "They should have people to do it for us." He said as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

They had been going at it for two whole hours when the doorbell interrupted them. They both blinked.

"Did you expect visits aniki?"

"Not that I remember…" They got up and went to the door, only to find Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper plus Sakano and K at the corridor outside. "What's going on?" He asked to no one in particular apparently, but Shuichi knew that the question was meant for him.

"I told them I was coming tonight and well… they kinda tagged along. Hope you don't mind, Tatsuha, but we'll be your guests tonight."

"My… guests?" He asked, blinking.

"You haven't told him yet?" Shuichi asked his ex-lover.

"Forgot about it." He only said. "I asked Shuichi to keep you company tonight since I have to go to this boring presentation of that new hotel so I can promote my book." He quickly explained.

"Don't be like that, Eiri-san, I'll be there too." Seguchi said and Yuki only snickered.

"I don't see how does this make it better." Even if their relationship improved a bit, it wasn't best Eiri had. Although sometimes they thought Eiri just acted this way for the old times sake. It was clear he cared deeply for Seguchi when the president of NG had an accident and he spent more time in there than Seguchi's own wife. "Anyway, now that you are all here and are going to use my house as a social gathering building, you are going to help us. Hope you like DIY work."

The looks on their faces were priceless and Tatsuha saw that his aniki was trying hard not to laugh at them. "Yeah, they could be great help." He said.

One by one, they all came in and once they had reached the soon-to-be-a-good-dorm they all blinked.

"What in earth is all that?" Noriko asked.

"Tatsuha's bedroom." Eiri replied. "But we ain't so good with it… so you are going to help us."

Now, it would be a lie if they said they didn't have fun building it. After so many tries they finally finished. It only took then 6 hours and thirty-two minutes. Not counting the previous too. It also turned out that Noriko was the best one of the lot, which left all the guys (minus Shuichi and Ryuichi, of course) feeling like they had lost a bit of manhood.

"Eiri-san, you should head to the shower if you want to make it on time for the conference." Seguchi said when they were all sitting on the living room, drinking either beers or sodas.

"Not like I _want to_ but I _have _to."

"Oh, it's true, how is it going with Meiko-san?" Shuichi asked.

"It doesn't seem I actually changed editors. She's a demon just like all the others were. I think they assign them to me on purpose."

"It's the only way you actually do you work on time so probably they do." The pink-headed said and almost everyone chuckled.

"Anyway, K, Sakano and I are going to pick up some pizzas. Any preferences?" Noriko said and in less than three seconds, everyone was yelling. Tatsuha included, which make Yuki happy on the inside.

"I'm going to the shower, if I hear so much of something breaking, I'm throwing all of you outside." The youngest blond said as he stood up.

"I'm going to be heading home too. I need to shower too after building up a whole bedroom. See you around, Tatsuha." He waved good-bye and Ryuichi waved him with Kumagoro, all chibified.

"Bye Tohma!"

"Tat-chan." The black haired Uesugi turned around at the voice of his brother calling him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a minute." He stood up and went to him. "Expect me by midnight or so, there's no way I'll be able to stand those uptight assholes for more than three hours." He nodded in understanding. "And make sure _those_ assholes in the living room don't break anything. And tell K that if when I come back I see one single bullet hole he'll know hell."

"Ok!" He was about to leave when he stopped short. "Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"C-could I sleep with you today too?" He just needed to feel him close. At least for one more night.

Yuki blinked, taken aback a bit at that request. "Sure." He then kissed his hair and left. "Hey, you bunch of lazy assholes, I want you all out by midnight as I expect to be back by then. The only who can stay is Shuichi as he is the only I had ask to come tonight. And I want to see everything in perfect state. And that means no paint in my walls, floor, ceiling or any kind of furniture, you got that Sakuma?"

"Hai Yuki!" He lifted Kumagoro and Eiri fought the urge of face palming.

"And no one, absolutely no one is allowed in my room nor my office. That being said, take care of Tatsuha." He only said and walked to the door.

* * *

So... That it's for today. Next upload will come tomorrow, hopefully.

And it sucks not having Wi-Fi at home, it keeps playing hide-n-seek with me. It's super annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I was supposed to post post this chapter yesterday but I couldn't do it because I was late in the Uni and I didn't have time to post it. Then my family has come over to visit me in Switzerland and I spent the whole day with them and when I got back at home Wi-Fi didn't work... again. Anyway I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"Ah! Eiri!" The blond turned around at the hearing of his name, finding his friend and fellow writer Usami Akihiko who was clasping the hand of a cute brunette green-eyed teen.

"Ah. Sempai." They embraced each other and patted each other's backs. Akihiko was the only person Yuki would ever call sempai. "Care to introduce us?"

"Oh. This is my boyfriend Takahashi Misaki. I heard about you and Shindou-san, you ok?"

"Sure. We broke up in mutual accordance." He shrugged and then turned to the teen. "Yuki Eiri." He said, extending his hand.

"I-i-it's a pleasure to meet you, Eiri-sama."

"He's a great fan of yours." Akihiko explained.

"At least he writes something else than pure porn." The blond writer was about to snicker when in he spotted Tohma.

"Eiri-san." The musician said.

"Seguchi." He replied as he lit a cigarette.

"Wa! Eiri-sama, you know Seguchi-san?" Misaki asked.

"Unfortunately." He grumbled and Akihiko shook his head.

"I'm his brother-in-law." The eldest man explained.

"Hum, Seguchi-san, Eiri-san, Usagi-san, the conference is going to start in five minutes. You are required inside." A woman from the organisation said and the four of them went inside, Eiri and Usagi more reticently than Seguchi, who seemed happy to be there, unlike them, but well, Tohma always looked happy, Eiri thought later on.

They went to sit at their places at the long table, joining the other artists. And when all the girls screamed when the two writers came in, they looked like they wanted to run away, but one look of their editors, made them stay.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Eiri's apartment, Tatsuha was having so much and laughing so hard that he thought he was going to die. They weren't doing anything special, just hanging out and the sight of a drunk Sakano was a must see thing.

Then, once the drunk Sakano fell sleep by the table, they decided to watch a film.

"Well, I hope you people like Horror movies or documental, because that's all Yuki has." Shuichi said.

And another pang of jealousy washed over the youngest Uesugi when he saw Shuichi going around and right to where his brother kept his films.

They settled for The Ring, Japanese version, much to K's dismay but he brushed it off when he was offered more beer and more pizza.

They ended up all huddled in the sofa (thank god it was a huge one), Shuichi, Suguru and Ryuichi covering their eyes more often than not, K saying that it would be better with more explosions, Noriko and Nakano just talking form time to time and Tatsuha was completely inside the story. It didn't matter how many times he actually saw one film, he would get hooked up by it in a matter of seconds.

When the clock beeped at 11.30 (they had set the alarm so they wouldn't have to face Yuki's wrath) they started to tidy up. By 11.41 they were already on the corridor, K carrying Sakano.

"Bye Tatsuha! Bye Shu-chan!" Ryuichi yelled.

"Ryuichi, don't shout, you'll wake the neighbours." Noriko admonished him but the singer only stuck his tongue out at her before taking off.

* * *

Tatsuha and Shuichi went back inside. "How are you, Tatsuha?" Shuichi asked and the dark haired male could swear he had never seen him so serious. And he knew why he was asking that.

"Aniki told you?"

"He didn't have to." Shuichi said as they sat down on the sofa. "So, tell me, what are you going to do now?"

"He wants me to go back to school." Tatsuha replied and the pinkette realised that he was keeping distance of him, both physical and mental.

"I see. He always told me I was lucky I made it in the music industry since I had no future in college." That brought a small smile to the bruised face.

"Do the others know?"

"Hum… Tohma probably, but I don't think the others do. Although I couldn't say about Sakuma-san and Noriko-san. But they might think you got into a fight with someone."

"You don't?"

"As you said, Yuki told me and, right now, you are keeping distance from me. You wouldn't do that if the reason was that you got into a fight. And I also know it's not the first you come here like this." Ok, now Tatsuha was starting to think that someone had either abducted Shuichi and replaced him with a copy that could show seriousness for more than thirty seconds or brainwashed him.

"How do you know it?"

"Pardon me?"

"How can you know what I went through?" He asked, or more likely yelled.

"I don't, exactly, but you forget I was beaten half to death and left on the street." Shuichi said and the youngest felt terrible to make the singer remember that.

"Shuichi I didn't want to…"

"It's ok, don't worry. I knew this would come out when I started this conversation." He said. "But I want you to know, that none of the guys, nor Norkio, will ever lay a hand on you with the purpose of hurting you." He said. "Not only because they fear what Tohma or Yuki might do to them after what they did to Aizawa, but because they really care for you and like you." He smiled sweetly and Tatsuha jumped at his arms, holding the smaller figure tightly and Shuichi patted his head softly.

"Thank you Shuichi… I… I really needed to hear that." He said, sobbing slightly.

They stayed like this for a while and Shuichi felt really weird, being he the one holding someone instead of being the one held, but this was Tatsuha, one of his closest friend's and the brother of the man he had loved the most, so he didn't mind helping him, being serious for once in his life (besides that one time when Yuki cried. And that episode still awed him.)

"Who has been doing this to you, Tatsuha-kun?" He whispered, not really expecting an answer so when the name reached his ears, he couldn't help but to shot back and stare at the dark haired male with his eyes opened in complete horror to then hug him again.

"Don't tell Eiri, please. He'll go after them again." He whispered.

"He deserves to know, Tat."

"I know… But… just not yet. Let me be the one to tell him, please."

Shuichi sighed and nodded. "Wa! I'm so hungry again. All this seriousness always makes me hungry." He exclaimed, going back to his true nature. "Do you want something?"

"It's ok, thank you." He mumbled.

It was then that the door opened. "Tadaima." They heard Yuki's voice and he rubbed his face furiously, trying to get rid of any traces of the tears.

"Okaeri, aniki." He said, smiling up at him. "How did the conference go?" He asked.

"Boring. But at least Akihiko-sempai was there." At the word 'sempai' both teens shared an amazed look, but said nothing about it.

"Akihiko? Usami Akihiko?" He asked. "You know him?" Shuichi asked from the kitchen with a mug of coffee and a dish full of biscuits.

"Yeah. We met a few years back in a ceremony for I don't know what award…"

"Who won?" Tatsuha asked.

"Both. We were in different categories." He explained. "Are you staying the night, Shu?" He asked to his ex-boyfriend, who was now sitting on the floor and eating.

"No need. I'm sleeping at Fujisaki's tonight. We need to do some arrangements with the new song and since Tohma gave us three days off, we decided to use those to look at it."

"Ok." Yuki smirked and Shuichi looked down.

Ten minutes later Shuichi had left and they were in bed already, Tatsuha finding his way into his brother's embrace for the third night.

"Why did you cry?" Eiri asked as he combed the dark strands.

"I did not…"

"Tat-chan. You eyes were red and puffy and Shuichi had a big water stain in his T-shirt. Besides, you scrubbed your face right when I came in." Eiri cut him and Tatsuha looked down.

"It's just… Shuichi told me that no one in the group would hurt me and I… I just felt so relieved because… because you…"

"You thought I would hit you?" Yuki interrupted him, pushing back and staring at him with disbelieving eyes. "You thought I could do that to you? After what I went through? You really think I could…?" He clasped a hand over his mouth and Tatsuha watched, mesmerised, how his brother's orbs were filled with unshed tears.

Did his brother really think he would make him suffer the same way he did? Did he really think he was such a monster? That he would hurt the person he loved the most?

"No! It's not like that at all! It's the other way!" He yelled feeling uneasy with the sight in front of him: his brother, the coolest men he knew was on the verge of crying because of him. "I… I was only sure that you would _not_ beat me. I wasn't sure about the others." He explained, his fists clenching the blonde's shirt.

Yuki smiled at the blind trust he had in him and nodded before hugging him once more. Although this time it was most to reassure himself than to calm Tatsuha.

* * *

"Tat-chan! If you are not ready in the next 5 seconds I'm leaving your sorry ass behind!" Eiri yelled, but despite the angry tone, the younger knew there was not real heat behind it; otherwise he wouldn't have called him that way.

"Jeez, calm down, will you aniki?" He yelled back. It had been already three weeks since he had arrived and his attitude was slowly coming back and with that, Yuki was becoming himself too, but he didn't mind, he _now_ knew his big brother cared for him deeply.

He arrived at the entrance, where his brother was lacing his shoes.

"You ready? What the hell were you doing back there?" Eiri asked as he turned out to face him.

And when he did, his mouth went dry: Tatsuha looked incredibly hot in his _gakuran_. He didn't remember seeing him in one before but well, they had been apart for a really long time, so it wasn't exactly a surprise. But damn, he never thought a male school uniform could look so good on someone. And the way the jacked hugged his torso and the pants remarked his long legs.

"Let's go." He said breaking his own reverie as he sensed he could end up having a problem he didn't need right now.

When they arrived at the school everyone stopped at the sight of the car. Even if it was an expensive school, almost everyone went by bus, metro or by simply walking.

When Tatsuha stepped out there were a few whispers of admiration, saying how handsome he was, some girls elbowing each other, you know, the typical reaction you see on a film, but when Yuki came out of the car, every single one stopped whispering to look at him for a few seconds, all dead silence and then they all started screaming.

"Eiri-sama!" They screeched, making some of the guys and Tatsuha itself wince and the loud sound. Yuki didn't even twitched.

The blond moved and went next to Tatsuha.

"I better not get a call because you caused any problem, you hear me?" He said, frowning at him.

"Hai, aniki." He said, smiling widely.

"I mean it, Tat."

"I know." He quickly hugged him, being corresponded with one arm around his shoulders. "Have fun with Meiko-san." Yuki only growled.

"I'll come pick you up at the end of the lessons."

"Ok."

When Eiri left, everyone circled Tatsuha.

"Are you really Eiri-sama's ototo?" One girl asked.

"Of course he is, Tamaro!" Exclaimed another one. "They look the same! Despite the hair and the eyes!"

"What's your name?"

"Uesugi Tatsuha. Nice to meet you." He said.

"So Eiri-sama is also called Uesugi?" He nodded. "So… Is it Uesugi Eiri or Uesugi Yuki? Both sound so good!"

"Hum… I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

They started to protest and to follow him as he started to head into the building.

That was going to be a veeeery long day. How did his brother deal with that every time he went somewhere? No wonder he barely left his condo.

* * *

"So, how was the first day of school?" Eiri asked that night while they were having dinner.

"Hell. They kept asking me things about you. How do you deal with his every time?"

"They grow tired. Usually. If not… I have some unorthodox ways to get rid of them." He explained as before sipping his beer.

"Will I be allowed to perform them in school?" He questioned.

"I don't really think so." Yuki stood up and put his dishes on the sink. "Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure!"

It was something they had started doing around the last week, watching some TV show together before going to sleep. It was one of the favourite parts of the day for Tatsuha: Eiri would let him cuddle.

He would put his arm around Tatsuha's shoulder and draw soft circled in his shoulder or upper arm or in other occasions he would rest his head on his little brother's lap and let him play with his blond hair.

Today it seemed it was going to be the later. When they were resting this way, Tatsuha would inevitably start thinking about the weird things he was feeling inside for his brother. It was not normal, it was anti-natural and Eiri would hate him for good (and with reason) if he ever found out that Tatsuha was starting to like him way more than he should.

"Hey, aniki." Yuki made a sound to let him know he was listening. "I think Suguru likes Shuichi." No answer, but he noticed that Eiri had tensed up.

* * *

**Tadaa! That's it for today! Come back tomorrow for more!**

**And review, I like to know what you think of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so here it is! I'd say this is one of my favourite chapters! I hope you love it too!**

* * *

"Mr. Uesugi!" He looked up to his very angry math teacher.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, blinking slowly.

"Get down to earth Mr. Uesugi, if you don't want me to call your father." She said and everyone looked at them.

"Go ahead, he has no authority over me anymore." He said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a bit confused over that.

"I'm under my brother's tutorship." He replied.

"Well, then I'll call your brother." She said.

"Of course. Just wait until it's like 3am in here to call him."

"Why?"

"He's in New York right now presenting his new book in English." He explained nonchalantly.

"Book? Is your brother a writer, Mr. Uesugi?"

He didn't even bother to reply as Tamaro, the girl from the first day, replied for him. "His brother is Eiri-sama, sensei."

"Yuki Eiri?" She asked and he nodded. "I guess… we could let it go for once. But just once, understood?"

"Arigato, sensei." He replied, smiling.

Eiri had been away for the last week and was getting home in three days, and last thing he wanted was to make his brother mad. Besides, it was not his fault if he was in the clouds, the reaction his brother had a month ago when he said that Suguru seemed to be in love with Shuichi made it look like Eiri still was in love with the singer.

And that made him seriously mad. Why would he have left when he said that? And why was he so mad at that? He did realise his love for his brother was starting to go to forbidden paths, but he really tried to ignore them, bury them, but it was no use. At any caress, soft word or nice gesture from the writer he would feel his stomach doing backflips and his brain going dead. He had even tried to put some distance between them, not asking to sleep in his room anymore and not cuddling to him when they watched TV. If he went to watch it with him, that is.

Besides, he hated maths.

* * *

Three days later, when Yuki entered his home, well passed midnight, he went straight to his room to change his clothes, stopping dead on his tracks when he saw Tatsuha sleeping on his bed hugging his pillow. He only smiled, put his pyjama on and sat on the bed next to Tatsuha, caressing his hair softly.

He looked so innocent right now. God, what would he think if he ever knew about his feelings? He would run to Sakuma and hide from him. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose: he didn't want to lose him, not under any circumstances, he was sure he would die if Tatsuha ever despised him. He bent and left a soft kiss on his forehead. He then rounded the bed and stole his pillow from his brother's tight grasp.

"Aniki?" The teen opened his eyes slightly and he blinked sleepily.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked, softly as he puffed his pillow and slipped inside the bed, turning so he was resting on his stomach.

Because of the dark, he never saw the dark, deep blush settle in his brother's face. "I just… felt lonely in this big apartment. You felt nearer if I slept here." Eiri made a humming sound, already drifting off to sleep. "I'm sorry you bought me a room I barely use… I'll head there now so you can sleep." He said as he sat down

"You don't have to. It'll be cold and you shouldn't get sick, you have a lot to catch up to at school." Yuki said as he pulled his brother down again. "Just shut up and sleep." He grumbled and let Tatsuha get as close to him as he wanted. It was cold so it was ok, he could use that as an excuse as his arm sneaked up to his little brother's waist and brought him closer.

"I'm happy you are home again, aniki." He heard Tatsuha say, but he was too tired to even answer, so he just squeezed his waist softly.

* * *

Tatsuha woke up a few hours later, sweating and panting. He gulped and scrambled out of bed, going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

_Ok, this did _not_ happen. It can't be. I'm a freak. I had a dream about my brother. This is not good, not good. He's going to throw me out; he'll make me go back to them and with reason. He's going to hate me._

At that thought, he felt a sudden jolt of pain that left him breathless. He sat down on the floor, covering his face with his hands and sighed. He didn't know for how long he had been sitting there, just thinking

_Ok. Breathe, Tatsuha, breathe. You are not in love with Eiri, you are not. You just love the fact that he is so sweet with you. Yeah. Besides, you don't even like guys. Besides Sakuma-san…_ The thought of the singer made him blink. _Ok, not even Sakuma-san, just Eiri, apparently. No, no, no, NO! Not Eiri, not Eiri, not Eiri. I don't like anyone. Anyone. Not Sakuma-san, not aniki..._ He pictured his brother, in the bed, sleeping so peacefully and he sighed again. _Just aniki. Only aniki. God, this is so fucked up. I'm so fucked up. _He rested his head on the wall behind him. _Why do I like him anyway? He is a bastard most of the time… Or used to be… Since I arrived he has been so nice to me always trying that I was comfortable and at ease and he also has given me everything I needed, even if I didn't ask for them… Argh! Why did he have to be so nice to me? Why couldn't he just have been like he has always been? _He rested his head on his knees now; his neck was starting to hurt._ This is so frustrating. Couldn't have I fallen in love with a girl or a boy like a normal person? No, of course I had to go and fucking fell in love with my own brother!_

_Is he going to hate me? Kick me out? Do I tell him? Or not? Maybe… maybe he has been so nice to me because he feels the same…?_ He wondered and then shook his head wildly. _As if, he only loves Shuichi. And he'll never fall in love again with anyone; he said so when they split up. Baka Eiri. Why would he say so? Falling in love is one of the best feelings in the world… as long as it's not with your own brother._

He was so deep in his thoughts; he never heard the soft knocks on the door until a harsh, worried voice cut through the air.

"Tatsuha! Tatsuha open the door or I swear I'll break it down!" He blinked at the sound of his brother's voice. "Tatsuha!" He got up and opened the door, standing in front of his brother. "Tatsuha, what the fuck are y…?" He didn't finish his sentence, not when he found himself pulled down and a mouth clasped with his own for just a few seconds.

"I'm sorry aniki. I'll be going first thing in the morning and…" He muttered as he made his way to his room. Or tried, because before he could even react, he found himself pushed against the wall, imprisoned between it and Yuki's body.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled.

"I-I don't know…"

"Like hell you don't. Spill."

"You'll hate me."

"Let me be the judge of that." He said. "Now spill: why have you been acting so weird lately? Did I do something that bothered you? Angered you?"

"No!" He shook his head wildly, his black hair flying around.

"Then?" He pressed his body against his brother's harder; an unspoken message to let him know he was not letting him go anywhere if he didn't tell him what was going on.

And Tatsuha didn't know what to do: if he told the truth his brother would be mad at him. If he didn't, his brother would be mad at him anyway.

"I'm waiting Tatsuha."

"I have feelings for you, all right?" He yelled as he shoved him out of his way and run to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yuki stood there, blinking. _Did he really just say what I think he did?_

He slowly walked up to his ototo's bedroom and opened the door. "Tat?"

"Just leave me alone." He replied, his voice nasal and fragile. But Eiri ignored him and lied besides him on the bed, hugging him from behind.

"You are just confused, Tatsuha." He said, even if he wished he wasn't, there was no other explanation to that. "You just think you have feelings for me because you feel grateful, nothing else." Tatsuha turned in his arms with a fierce expression in his face.

"I fucking have wet dreams about you! And I don't think this can be mistaken for gratitude, aniki."

At that, Eiri sat up, his legs firmly planted on the floor, his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. Ok, he did not expect that and he had no real arguments to answer it back.

"Do you hate me?" Came the soft question from the teen.

"What? No!" The writer replied turning around.

"You don't think I'm disgusting? Hateful?" The dark haired one asked, eyeing him suspiciously: he was probably lying not to hurt him more.

He never saw the hand that cupped the back of his head and brought him right at his brother's lips. He opened his eyes widely, his hands clenching the silk shirt and his mouth opening when Eiri's tongue brushed his lower lip.

No wonder his brother was so famous with women with a mouth like that.

"I have feelings for you, too." Yuki said when they split and Tatsuha felt his heart swell with happiness.

"Is that why you and Shuichi broke up?"

"No. We broke up because it was hard to be a couple and never being together." He shook his head and Tatsuha beamed, nuzzling Eiri's neck before he bit his ear.

"No Tatsuha." He said as he pulled away. "We can't… _I_ can't." He said as he stood up. "It's not right for you."

"What? Why not?" Tatsuha yelled.

"You are my little brother, you are under my tutorship and you are underage. It's not right to do this to you. It's not right for _me_ to take _it_ from you." He stood up and made it to the door.

"But to tell me you love me and then tell me you won't act on it, is? You are an asshole aniki!"

"I know." He only said as he left the room. But stop dead on his tracks when he heard the next words.

"I hate you." Tatsuha sounded like he meant it.

That cut deep, but he didn't let it show, instead he just replied. "Good. That way you'll get over me quickly." He closed the door and went to his room, closing the door and sliding down.

_It's better this way. You don't need to turn him into someone like you._ He said to convince himself, but he could not stop the tears that ran down his face.

He grabbed his phone and dialled Shuichi's number. _C'mon, pick it up, pick it up… Please…_

"**Yuki?"**

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry Shu-chan." He said.

"**What's wrong? Are you crying?"**

"I just… I just…"

"**Yuki, what did you do?"** Now, Shuichi was worried, like really worried. Yuki had never called him at such late hours and definitely not when he had been crying.

"I… Can we meet tomorrow?" He asked. This was rather a conversation he had face to face than over the phone.

"**Of course. Let's go have lunch together, nee?"** He asked, trying to cheer his ex-lover up.

"I'll pick you up at twelve at NG." Eiri said.

"**Ok." **

"How are you doing?"

"**Fine. Suguru and I…"** He trailed off and Eiri knew he was blushing.

"I'm happy for you, Shu-chan." He said and he meant it.

"**Thank you Yuki. But I still love you too."**

That made him laugh a bit and Shuichi felt proud of himself to still be able to cheer him up. "Yeah, yeah, so do I."

"**Love me or love yourself?"** He teased.

"Both!" He replied. "I'll let you go back to sleep. Good night Shu-chan."

"**Night Yuki. And don't eat your head too much."**

They hung up after that, but Eiri knew he was not going to be able to sleep, so he went to his studio, opened his laptop, opened a new document and started writing a new story, one in which he reflected what he was feeling in that moment.

* * *

And Tatsuha was curled up on a ball, hugging his pillow so hard that if it had been a person they would be out of breath and probably unconscious. His aniki was baka, baka, baka. How could he say something like that? Did he really think Tatsuha could forget him just like that? That he would _get over him_? As if he could.

And then he decided it: he didn't give a shit if it was wrong or right, if his brother thought he wasn't the one Tatsuha had to love. He was going to make Uesugi Eiri act on his feelings. Of course, always inside the intimacy of their house, he was not stupid enough to do dangerous things on the streets where everyone could see them and ruin his brother's reputation.

To hurt his brother was the last think he wanted.

_You are going to fall, aniki. Even if takes me a whole year, I'll make you fall._ He promised to himself.

The only problem was that he didn't know what to do to make that happen. Ah well, he was going to sleep over it and think hard tomorrow in the maths' class.

* * *

**Hum... Don't kill me? I don't know what to say...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was debating with myself whether to upload it today or not, but then I remembered that today is Friday and not Saturday as I had first thought, so here's the 6th chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean you are going to have lunch with Yuki-san?" Suguru questioned when he asked _his_ boyfriend where he was going.

"He asked me if we could meet and he seemed really upset over something." The pinkette replied, shrugging. "It's not like we are getting back together."

"How do you know he won't force you by his side?" _How do I know you won't leave me for him?, _was the question in between the lines.

"Because he loves someone else too, Sugu-chan." Shuichi said, smiling brightly.

"Oh? Who is it?" The question this time came from Hiro who was sitting by the table with K.

"Sorry. I promised him not to tell anyone." He said. "I'll be back in… I don't know; let's say three or four hours. Or so." He said before he dropped a kiss on Fujisaki's parted lips, causing him to blush like mad, not used to the showing of affection the singer always showed around. "See you." He whispered.

"S-see you." He muttered.

When he stepped outside, he saw Eiri and Tohma talking.

"Yuki. Seguichi-san."

"Ah, Shindo-san. Eiri-san told me you are going on a lunch." He nodded. "Well, remember you have the interview at 5pm." And with that said he left.

They walked in silence until they arrived at their favourite restaurant. They went to one of the private rooms and once in there, Shuichi smiled at Yuki, dropping the childlike act.

"What is it, Yuki? You are not one to call so late unless it's really important." He asked, toying with a bread twister as he looked through the menu.

"I… talked with Tatsuha." He admitted.

"You did… what?" He asked, surprised.

"You heard me."

"Yeah. I did. What happened? Did he… did he turn you down?" It was the safest option, having in mind how distressed he had been when he phoned him.

"No. I turned him down." He said. "I… I just… I'm not fit for him. He deserves so much better than me. Besides, he's my ototo and…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. _You_ turned _him_ down? How the hell did that happen?" Tatsuha had also feelings for Yuki.

"So I came yesterday night home and he was sleeping in my bed, he said he felt lonely and… Anyway I told he could stay if he wanted so we slept together. I woke up a few hours later because I was cold and he wasn't there. Bathroom light was on, so I started knocking. After like half an hour he opened the door and kissed me."

"He kissed you. On the mouth." Eiri nodded as he took a sip of wine. "What did you do?"

"Forced him to say why he did it. He said he had feelings for me and then went to his room, I followed and tried to convince him that he was only confused, he said he had dreams about me and… I don't know what the fuck went through my head in that moment but I kissed him too, told him I felt the same way and… rejected him. And that's it."

"Just like that? He didn't say anything about it?"

"Called me an asshole. Said he… he… h-hated me." It was hard to repeat those words. "I… I said that it was good he did, that this way he would get over me quicker."

The sting of the open-handed slap that crossed his face made him blink.

"You _really_ are an asshole, Uesugi. Didn't you think about him?" He asked, yelling.

"Precisely because I'm thinking about him I did!" Yelling. "He's seventeen, my brother and I'm his legal tutor! And he deserves so much better than me?"

Shuichi sighed and shook his head. "What's with you and thinking you are not fit for a relationship?"

"How about because the only boyfriend I ever had ended up beaten half to death because someone was trying to hurt me?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

"And how many times has this only boyfriend of yours told you that it wasn't your damn fault?" Wow, Shuichi using sarcasm. He never thought he would ever see this day.

"Besides, you are forgetting one really important thing."

"What?"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Eiri-sama, Shindou-sama, may I take your orders?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, please." The door opened a waitress came in.

Once they had ordered she bowed and disappeared through the door, closing it behind herself.

"So, what's that _important_ thing I'm forgetting about?" Shuichi asked.

"We are brothers." Eiri said.

"If you really cared about that you wouldn't have fallen in love with him. And I don't really think he cares about it, either. Face it, Yuki, you are just scared of facing that you truly, really are in love with him and that all those excuses are just to protect yourself. I'm not saying that you don't want to protect Tatsuha from the 'what will they say' but you are also trying to protect yourself in case someone finds out and takes him away from you."

"When did you turn so intelligent?" The writer asked, in defeat. Because it was true, every single word Shuichi had said, it was damn true.

"When I realised that Sugu-chan wouldn't go out with someone who was dumb. So I'm trying to be more like what he likes."

"Doesn't that defeat the 'when you are in a relationship you should be only yourself' thing?" Yuki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe. But I'm happy anyway. And if I'm this way, it means I can help you out with your problems. It also means that K doesn't point at me with his guns anymore… Almost." He said, smiling childishly again.

"Just be careful, ok? I don't want you getting hurt because you decided to change yourself completely for the love of someone else." Yuki said as he patted Shuichi on head.

"So, how is your new book coming along?"

"Alright. If I keep going at this rate I'll finish it before the deadline." He said as the waitress came in and placed their food in front of them. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She said as she abandoned the room.

"What about your new album? Tohma told me you were going to do a duet with Sakuma."

"Yeah. We are working on the lyrics and the melody right now. Sakuma-san also thought that it would be a cool idea if Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper made a song together. We still have to tell Seguchi-san about that, though." He replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it isn't something stupid."

"I've never heard you call anyone by any title, not even Seguchi-san, but that night that you went to the conference you referred to Usagi-san by 'Akihiko-sempai'. I'm just curious to know why."

"He _is_ my sempai."

"And?"

"He was the one who helped me to polish my work at the beginning. Lived together for two years." He explained.

"What happened?"

"We were 'politely asked to go to another block of apartments' because of our editors."

"What?" Shuichi asked as he giggled.

"Well, either of us were not… are not really good at the meeting deadlines part so… there was a lot of yelling most of the time. So after that we parted ways."

"You never presented him to me." Shuichi said.

"He was having some serious trouble with his family, he was tutoring a boy… I think they are going out, now." He mused.

"How did you two met?" The pinkette asked.

"Tohma and his father had some business together we were brought along for I don't know what reason and met."

"Did you two… you know?" Eiri arched an eyebrow, amused. After all they had done inside and outside the bedroom, it still amazed him how Shuichi had never been able to say 'have sex'.

"Have you and Hiro?"

"What? Gosh no! That's so gross Yuki! He's like my bro…" He trailed off, not finishing the sentence not to hurt Yuki. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He said. "But anyway, there you have your answer. I mean, I always knew he was bi, but I left it very clear that if he somehow laid a hand on me in that purpose, I was going to castrate him."

"Does he know about Kitazawa?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Told him by the anniversary of his death." He explained. "And he told some piece of his past too."

After that, the talk became table-chatter, nothing serious.

* * *

"Are you ok, Tatsuha-kun?" Tamaro asked as she sat next to him a two weeks after The night, when she realised that the boy had been down for a few days.

The girl turned out to be a great person (obsessed with his brother, but well, so were more than the half of girls in the school) and a great friend, too. She was one of the few who actually talked to him: most of the guys didn't because they thought 'he stole all the girls in school' and the girls… well, most of them were just to shy to talk to 'the brother of Eiri-sama.'

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, turning to her.

"Sure. My lips are sealed." She replied as she made a gesture as if to zip her mouth, lock it and then throw the key.

"I… like someone."

"Oh? Some girl in the class?" She said as she looked around, eying all of her classmates.

"It's… a boy." He confessed.

"From the class?"

"Not even from the school, he's older." He said.

"How much older?"

"Six years."

"Whoa Tatsuha-kun! You are such a naughty boy!" She exclaimed, beaming. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, I told him I had feelings for him, he said he did too for me and then he said that we couldn't be together because it's wasn't fair to me or some nonsense like that." He grumbled. He seriously couldn't believe how stupid Yuki was.

"Well… He's probably worried by the fact that he is older than you. You know, if someone finds out he could end up in jail and…" At the word 'jail', he jumped, worried. He didn't want Eiri to go to jail. Had him… Had Eiri really thought about that? About him going to jail and Tatsuha being sent back with his father? He trembled at the thought.

"I… I gotta go." He said as he stood up and left the school grounds without saying anything else.

"Where is Mr. Uesugi?" The teacher said when he saw the empty said.

"He received a call from his brother. Something abut a hospital, I'm not sure." Tamaro lied, saving Tatsuha from a trip to the Principal's office.

"Tell him he needs to bring a justification on Monday."

"Hai sensei!" She said, smiling and bowed slightly.

* * *

Tatsuha arrived home sweating. "Aniki! Aniki!" He yelled as he stormed inside, looking around.

"What?" Came Eiri's reply from the sofa, where he was lying.

He ran next to him and hugged the writer. "Don't go to jail." He said and Yuki only blinked.

"What are you talking about? More importantly, why the hell are you not in class?" Yuki asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tatsuha really didn't have an excuse because 'I want you to act on your fucking feelings but I don't want to cause trouble to you' didn't sound good together. At all. _Besides, I'll still make him fall. Man, I'm so screwed._

"Thinking about an excuse it's not going to save you, Tat-chan." He heared and his heart fluttered: he had called him Tat-chan. That meant he wasn't mad at him because he said those harsh words that night, right?

"I just… I…" He started, not being able to finish the sentence. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You've done nothing bad." The writer says as he sits.

"I said I hated you." The younger mumbled, looking down.

He felt a hand ruffling his head. "Just forget it. All." Yuki said before standing up and going to his study.

_All?_ The words echoed in his head. _As if._

"Aniki?" He called, trailing after him.

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to go back to school today?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

Yuki sighed and then rubbed his forehead, tired. "It's Friday afternoon already so I guess it's ok if you don't go back. I'll call and say we had a family emergency. But don't get to used to it, ok?"

"Hai aniki! Thank you!" He ran and hugged him, smiling up at him. And he was able to see the soft almost invisible blush that painted his brother's cheeks.

"Let go already Tatsuha." Eiri said but he shook his head.

"Why?" He asked, looking at him devilishly.

"Because I need to finish my chapter." He said, pushing him away. "And if I don't have it by today, Meiko is going to have my head." He said and then closed the door after him, leaving a pouting Tatsuha behind.

Sighing he went to change his gakuran for normal clothes. He did his homework, or well, sort of as he was in the clouds and he seriously had no interest on physics. He wanted to be a cook, and physics didn't apply much to that area. Once he had filled all the answers, he decided he was going to buy dinner.

"Aniki!" He knocked on the door and opened without waiting for an answer. Eiri was on the phone, so he walked up to him and sat down on the table, smiling as he let his feet hang on the air. He waited patiently until the writer hung up the phone.

"Yes?" He only said as he went back to the novel.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Do what you want. Something you haven't done yet, if you want to try to make new things." He suggested.

"Okay! I'll go to the market and check what they have." He jumped off the table and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll be back in an hour or so!"

He didn't get an answer but that was normal.

And just like he had said, he was back in an hour. He went right away to the kitchen, left the ingredients and went to fetch his precious cooking book when he saw that his cell phone said he had a lost call. He smiled a bit when he saw it was from Tamaro and called her back.

"Tamaro." He said when his call was picked up.

"**Tatsuha-kun! Are you ok? You left me worried after you left like that."** The girl said. And she did sound genuinely worried.

"I'm ok, Tamaro-chan. It's just… when you said that about him going to jail…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"**Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you or anything!"**

"You didn't, don't worry." He said.

"**Oh yeah. Mr. Yamaho said you needed to bring a justification for your absence."** She told him.

"It's ok, my brother called them."

"**He didn't ask why you weren't at school?"**

"Aniki doesn't really ask about this stuff. Usually. Besides, it's not like I've been skipping classes everyday." He joked. "Hey, are you doing something tomorrow afternoon?"

"**Not really, why?"**

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"**Sure, but where?"**

"Hum… I'll ask my brother if you can come over… I don't promise anything, though."

"**At… Eiri-sama's… house?"**

"But if he agrees you have to promise that you won't start squealing, eavesdropping, asking him things or any fan stuff, ok? And you can't tell anyone about it."

"**Ok!"**

"But I'm not promising anything."

"**Hai, hai. Call me back."**

"Later." He said and then headed to the studio. "Aniki?" He called and waited patiently until a groan came out, meaning he could go in. "Could I bring someone tomorrow afternoon?"

"What for?"

"No reason. Just hang out."

"Don't teenagers usually hang out _outside_ the houses?" Yuki asked as he looked for his package of cigarettes without taking his eyes off the screen and Tatsuha pushed it to him. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Does that mean I can?"

"No. Last thing I need is teenagers hanging out on my place."

"It's my house too." Tatsuha replied in a whisper.

"Don't they have houses of their own?"

"She has five siblings, brother." He said as he leaned over the table. "Please, please, please. We won't bother you, you won't even know we are there." He said.

And Yuki made the mistake of looking up, right into his brother's face. And he looked so damn cute, looking down at him with hopeful eyes. Shit, he only needed to put doggy ears and a tail on him and he would be the picture of what innocence meant. And his resolve crumbled in a million pieces with that image.

"What do I get in exchange?" He asked.

* * *

**Next upload is due on Monday! I decide that I'm going to take weekends off for updates so I can write more and have a bit of edge between the chapters I have written and the uploaded ones.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**PS: Would you like a si****de s****tory for Shuichi and Suguru or just a few chapters in this same story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter and I'm afraid it's not going to be long until it hits the end. I hate finishing stories, it's like a little part of dies.**

* * *

"I'll make the best strawberry cake you've ever eaten." He said and then kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Thank you aniki! I swear you won't regret it!" He beamed and Eiri could feel himself smile a bit.

"What's for dinner?"

"Takoyaki!" Tatsuha exclaimed as he showed him the recipe, or more likely, shoved the book in his face.

"Alright."

Tatsuha left the studio bouncing and then went straight to the kitchen as he text Tamaro telling her to go to a bookstore nearby so he could pick her up.

Two hours later, when dinner was done he knocked on the studio. "Aniki! Dinner is ready and hurry up or it's going to get cold!"

"Hai, hai." He saved what he had done and went to the kitchen, flopping down on a chair after placing the drinks on the table.

"Can I drink beer too, aniki?" Tatsuha asked, eyeing the can in his brother's hand.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You are still underage." Yuki said.

"You had let me drink before!" He protested and the blond merely shrugged.

"I wasn't your tutor." Eiri pointed out.

"But…"

"I already gave in once today, Tatsuha, not going to happen twice." Eiri said. "Now shush and eat your food."

The youngest pouted, but obeyed.

* * *

Next day Yuki shut himself into the office before even Tatsuha was up. He was about to start writing when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"**Hey, kohai."** The writer groaned at the name.

"Akihiko-sempai, what do you want now?" He asked as he opened started to type.

"**Well, it's been a long time since we talk so I was thinking that maybe we could meet this afternoon."** The elder writer said.

"Sure, but where? Because my brother is bringing a friend of his and…"

"**Wait. You have a brother?"**

"Yeah. He's seventeen." He said. "Anyway, what about your house?"

"**My koi is having a little get together with some of his childhood friends… Listen, I come over and we can just stay in your office. Besides, do you really trust your **_**seventeen **_**years old brother to stay alone in the house?"**

Actually, he didn't. At all. "Good point. Come over around four or so." He said.

"**Ok. Later."** Yuki only grunted in response before the door opened and sleepy Tatsuha came in.

"Aniki, with who were you talking so early? It's not even six in the morning." The teenager asked as he came in rubbing his eyes. Bare feet padded on the wooden floor and Eiri couldn't help but stare at him.

Tatsuha looked so sexy and so cute with his pyjama (well, actually, Eiri was sure that the sweatpants and the T-shirt were his), which was too big for him and made bags everywhere.

The dark haired man, oblivious to said stare due his sleepy state, moved to him and pushed the chair away from the table and then straddled his brother, resting his cheek in his shoulder.

"Tat-chan?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked, but didn't pushed him away because even if he said that Tatsuha would get over him he craved for contact of this kind, he didn't _want _Tatsuha to get over him. Even if it was for the best.

"I miss you." The youngest mumbled as he nuzzled his collarbone sleepily.

"I've been here every day." The blond said as he kept typing, his chin on top of his head.

"But not like before. We don't watch TV together anymore. I loved to watch TV with you." He mumbled sleepily.

"How come? You always complained I didn't let you pick the channel."

"But I could be close to you. Now you are always in here as if…" He trailed off.

"As if…?"

"As if you didn't care about me once more." He whispered so softly that the writer was sure that if it wasn't because the boy was on his lap he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Once more?" He asked in disbelief. "Did you really think… I never cared for you?"

"You never asked how I was or how I was doing." He mumbled and Eiri pushed him away to look at him in eye, moving the dark bangs.

"Tat… Tatsuha, just because I didn't ask _you_ how you were doing it doesn't mean I didn't care. I had all your marks, all your grades, if there was any problem concerning you, the school told me." He explained, feeling his cheeks burn a bit, and the youngest was staring at him with wide, open eyes.

"You… cared?"

"I always did, Tat-chan. You were my baby brother."

"Am I not now?"

"You are. But I would you prefer you were not…" _What?_ He felt a painful wave over him, fearing the worst. "That way I could be with you."

_Oh. That was highly unexpected, but it have him advantage._

"No one is stopping to love me but you, aniki." He said as he went back to his old spot.

"Tatsuha… I'm not wo…"

"What? You are not worthy of me? Of my love?" The student cut him and let out a harsh laugh. "I think I'm the one who should decide that. And anyway, you are late; I already chose whom I want to be with, and that's you. So either you send me back to Kyoto with that, or you let me stay here and try to make you show me that you really love me." His eyes were defiant and Eiri could see that he was really going to have to fight it not to jump him if Tatsuha was going to start acting sensual.

"I'm not sending you back to Kyoto." He said and then tapped his thigh. "Now, let's go have breakfast."

Tatsuha beamed and stood up before yanking his brother to his feet and pulling him to the kitchen.

"Hey, Eiri."

"Hm?"

"Can we do something together tomorrow?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Let's go somewhere. Just the two of us." He suggested.

Eiri was about to refuse, because he knew Tatsuha was going to try to seduce him and yet, he couldn't find it in him to say the N-word.

"Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"Amusement park?" Tatsuha asked as he poured his brother a cup of black coffee.

"Hell no. I know how you get when you go to one those." Eiri denied with vehemence.

"Please?"

"No, Tatsuha. Somewhere else." He said before sipping his coffee. It surprised him it had the exact same amount of sugar he liked.

"Nantai?"

"The Mount?" Tatsuha nodded as he bit a toast. "That's like six hours from here and you still have lessons on Monday. We can go another week the whole weekend if you want." The blond was not only surprising only Tatsuha but also himself: if he wanted to put a barrier between them, to distance his brother from him, why the hell was he agreeing to everything?

"Can we go to Yebisu Garden Place, then?" The dark haired one said.

_That can do._ Eiri thought and then nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, Tatsuha, really." He said and Tatsuha kissed his cheek.

"Awesome. You are the best _big brother_ ever." The oldest Uesugi didn't miss the clear intend on the two words.

"On one condition." Yuki added and the younger frowned. "If you and your friend so much as annoy me or Akihiko-sempai we are not going anywhere."

"He's coming over?" He asked and frowned: he didn't want his brother to be alone with another man.

"Yeah, his boyfriend is meeting some friends in his house and he decided that we should talk, so he's coming over." He explained and then ruffled his hair. "And you should clean this place if you want to impress your friend."

"Shouldn't you help me to impress _your sempai_?" It was obvious, by the singsong tone of the end of the phrase that Tatsuha was jealous, but Eiri only smirked.

"He knows me well enough. No need to impress him. Besides, there's no one I need to impress." He said. "I'll be in the offive."

"Ok."

* * *

"Tamaro!" He waved at the girl who then trotted to him.

"Wow, Tatsuha-kun. You are so lucky to live here! Everything looks super expensive!" And that was coming from a girl whose father was the head of an important cosmetic brand in the country.

"Well, I live here because aniki does. Back in Kyoto I used to live in a temple."

"A… temple?"

"Yeah. My dad's a monk. I was a monk-in-training." He explained as they went back to the apartment. "So, my brother has someone coming over too and he said that if we disturbed him he was going to kick us out."

"Eiri-sama said that? I don't believe you!"

"Hey, you don't know him like I do, believe me." He mumbled and then entered the code to get in and then directed her to the apartment.

"Hey, isn't that Usagi-sama?" She said as she pointed to the door.

"You mean Akihiko-san? I don't know. He's here to talk with my brother." He replied as he opened the door. "Oh. Hey aniki."

"Wow, kohai, he looks exactly like you do." Tatsuha frowned at the stranger but then stepped to the side to let his friend come inside too, hoping that she wasn't going to start squealing, just like she had promised.

_Why does he call aniki like that? Why does he sound like he knows aniki better than anyone? He has no right to do so! Aniki is mine and only mine._ Tatsuha was glaring daggers at him.

"Tat-chan, this is Usami Akihiko. Sempai, this is my younger brother Tatsuha." He presented them, quickly glancing to the girl and nodding to her.

"Nice to meet you." Tatsuha gritted through his teeth, as he bowed slightly, not because of the jealousy he was feeling he was going to forget his manners.

"Well, you surely are more well mannered than your aniki here. The first thing this punk did to me was to step on my feet." The grey haired man said and Tatsuha blinked, trying to picture his brother doing so and then went back at glaring at him when Akihiko hugged the blond by the shoulders.

_Leave him, don't touch him, he's mine and only mine._

"Oh. Aniki, this is Tamaro Haru. Tamaro, you already know him so…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eiri-sama!" She said as she bowed in a very exaggerated manner and before she could say or do anything else Tatsuha had taken her to his room. "Wow. Your room is gigantic!"

"And you haven't seen the master bedroom." He said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"By the way…" She said, suddenly, smirking.

"Y-yeah?" And Tatsuha felt a really bad vibe wash over him.

"I know who is it that you like…"

_Oh shit. It can't be. I'm in so much trouble. If aniki finds out that she knows he's going to send me back to Kyoto._

"W-what?"

"Don't worry, Tatsuha-kun. I won't say a word." She smiled. "What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me that you like Eiri-sama!"

"He's my brother… remember?" He said, knowing there was no point in denying it.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? It's not normal." He mumbled, looking down.

"It is in my house. Reiko-nee-san and Tomoki-nii-san are together." She explained.

"They are… together? What did you parents say?" he asked, sitting on the bed and hugging his pillow.

"They didn't like it at first, but then they saw they were really happy together so they accept it now. They are happy for them." She explained.

_I wonder if Dad would be happy…? No. He already dislikes that Eiri is openly gay. No way he would accept us._

"Tatsuha-kun?" She waved a hand in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking." He smiled and stood up. "Do you want something to drink? Or eat?"

"Do you have orange juice?"

"Maybe. I don't really know. If it was for aniki we would only have beer and water." He grumbled as she stood up too and followed him to the kitchen.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he heard his brother laugh.

He had never heard him laugh like that since before he went to USA.

He never laughed like that with him.

Never.

And yet, with that Usami…

He clenched his fists and stomped to the kitchen, Haru behind him.

"Tatsuha-kun?"

"What?" He didn't mean to be rude but he was feeling really distressed by those laughs.

"You do know Usagi-sama has a boyfriend, right?" She asked, giggling. Oh. Right. Eiri did mention something about Usami having a boyfriend. "God, you are so cute, Tatsuha-kun. No wonder Eiri-sama loves you that much."

"How did you know…?"

"You told me, remember?" She said, smiling. "You told me that this person you were in love with rejected you. And since you admitted it was Eiri-sama the one you love…"

"It's just… I never heard him laugh like that with me since we were kids."

"Well, he might be worried about something, you know?" She smiled.

_Worried? About something? About what? Could it be about… Kitazawa? He thinks he's going to do the same to me that what that bastard did to him?_ He didn't know the exact details of what happened since no one ever told him, but he knew this was the cause of his brother's change of personality and all the problems he had since then. _How could he think that?_ He didn't even realise it that he was opening the door to the office, walking to a very surprised Eiri and a dumbfounded Akihiko while being followed by Haru. He then pulled Eiri to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"Tat-chan?" Yuki said, debating if he should be angry or not. "What's the matter?" He asked as he returned the embrace when he felt that Tatsuha was trembling.

"You are not him. Don't you dare to think that!" He mumbled, his face hidden in his brother's neck.

"I… think I better get going. Misaki must be freaking out already." Akihiko said. "I hope we'll meet soon again, kohai. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Tatsuha-kun." He said and then disappeared.

"I need to be going too or my family will scold me for being late. It's past eight already. Bye Eiri-sama! It's been an honour to meet you! Bye Tatsuha-kun, I'll see you on Monday!" She said and they heard her running away.

The brothers stood there, embraced and with Tatsuha repeating like a mantra 'You are not him.'

And that moved Eiri deeply. And he wanted to be angry with Tatsuha for interrupting him, for acting that way in front of people, but he couldn't when he had him in his arms, trembling, mumbling and on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about?" He said, trying to calm him down.

"You don't want to be with me because you think you'll be doing the same that Kitazawa did to you." He said, looking at him with shiny eyes.

_How the hell did he know that?_ He was thinking an excuse or something to say but he couldn't say anything besides a soft 'hum' that it wasn't a denial but not an affirmation either. Because it was true, that was one of the main reasons: he didn't want his brother to turn like him because someone close to him and whom he trusted betrayed him.

"But you are not like him. I know you would never hurt me! Even less like that." He shook his head in his chest, gripping the fabric of the shirt tightly. "Besides, I want it. With you. I don't want anyone else. Just you. Just aniki." He mumbled and _aniki_ froze.

"Tatsuha…"

"NO! Listen to me for once! And I mean _really_ listen to me." Tatsuha yelled. "I want to be with you aniki! I love you! I'm in love with you! And I know that you are with me so I don't understand why you won't let us be together, like we belong! We used to do a lot of things together before I kissed you, you were always there for me and now you just avoid me and keep agreeing to everything I say! What for? You think I'll like you less if you agree to everything I want? Because if it's that, you can stop the act right now. It's not going to work. I love you, aniki. I don't care how you treat me, I'll love you either way." He was looking at him with such decision and ferocity that Eiri actually trembled. "So tell me Eiri, and be sincere for once in your life with me: Do you want to be with me? Be careful of what you say, because if you lie to me, I'll leave you behind. For good."

The writer moved them until he sat down on the sofa, Tatsuha kneeling in front of him, between his legs.

He did want to be with Tatsuha, of course he wanted. And he definitely didn't want to be left behind. He bended over slightly and hugged him so tight he knocked the breath out of him.

"Yes. Yes." He said and Tatsuha let out a clear laugh before hugging his brother back.

"Aishiteru." The teen whispered before sitting next to his brother on the sofa to hug him. "Kiss?"

Yuki only rolled his eyes but kissed him nonetheless, his hands cupping his brother's face. "Baka. You don't have to ask for those." He whispered when they split.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you whenever I want?" He asked, but Eiri didn't reply, he only looked at him seriously.

* * *

**So that's it. Actuall it wasn't like this that it was supposed to go, but I'm completely unable to follow my own planning so that came out of the blue and I like quite a lot, so I decided to go with it :D**

**One more think, form now on updates will be every 2-3 days instead of everyday because I don't think I'll be able to keep this pace.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hell yes! I still have an hour to meet the deadline! I'm so happy I could do it!**

**So this is the 8th chapter... I hope you'll like it!**

_**To Killer karebear:**_

**Well, we have some romance-like-thing now! I hope you still like the story! Now, the everyday updates have gotten to almost a weekly update because, well, I'm oo distracted by the internet.**

**Yeah, I was thinking a side story too. At least bi-shot or a tri-chapter story.**

**That's going to be explained further into the story. Maybe next chapter or so.**

**And it's such a shame you don't have an account here, I would love to chat with you!**

* * *

"Eiri?" He asked when the elder didn't reply.

"Tatsuha. You do know you won't be able to kiss me in public, right?"

"Of course. What about it?"

"Just wanted to be sure you knew the implications of going out with your _famous older brother._" The blond said.

"Knew them from the first second." Tatsuha said and then kissed him, his hands gripping the golden strands. "Are we still going out tomorrow?"

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I want to!" Tatsuha laughed and then hugged him again and Eiri chuckled. He had thought he would never see the extremely childish Tatsuha. And that made him exceptionally happy. "Nee Eiri…"

"Hm?"

"Can I still call you aniki?" He asked.

"You really like asking stupid questions, don't you?" Eiri sighed. "Of course you can. I'll always be your older brother." Eiri said as he stood up. "Do you feel like cooking or do you want to go out?"

"I don't mind coking, but it would be nice to go somewhere from time to time." Tatsuha said and then grabbed his hand.

Yuki chuckled and then followed him, his thumb running over the knuckles. "Let's go, then. What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know, you choose, aniki."

* * *

They ended up in Yuki's favourite restaurant. "Wow, aniki, this is luxurious. I've never been in a place like this."

"Well, you better get used to it, Tat-chan. No way I'm going with you to a McDonalds."

"I actually prefer KFC." He replied and the blond rolled his eyes as he went up to one of the waitress.

"Ah! Uesugi-san! And…" She looked at the younger man, confused.

"My brother." He explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uesugi-san. The same room as always?" Se asked.

"Yes, please, Hinata." He said as he started to go to one room in specific, grabbing his brother's wrist and leading him.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah?" He asked as they sat down.

"How much do you come here?"

"Couple of times a month, why?"

"Just curious. They know your real surname." He pointed out. "Well, I've been coming here since forever." He explained.

They kept chatting, just like they did before. And both brothers were happy that they relationship didn't change much now that they had decided to upgrade it. Now that _Eiri_ had decided it.

And Tatsuha was super-happy. It was their first date… Was it a date? He didn't know, but he hoped it was.

"Aniki?" The writer looked at him through the glass of his wine glass. "Is this…" He blushed a bit and the blond almost choke on his wine: damn, his brother looked so cute. "Is this a date?"

Oh. SO it was that. He hadn't really thought about that since he never really cared about dates and stuff, but just like Shuichi, Tatsuha did.

"Do you want it to be?" The teen nodded, blushing a bit more. "Ok, then. Then it is a date. Our first official date." He said as he took his brother's hand and kissed the palm softly. Tatsuha smiled at him warmly and nuzzled the hand that was now in his cheek.

"No more doubts, then?"

Oh, he did have doubts, but the teen didn't need to know so. "No. No more doubts about us." He replied, smiling softly.

"I'm so happy to hear that."

They kept eating, hands brushing softly from time to time. "I'd love to see their kitchen. It has to be so impressive." Tatsuha suddenly said and Eiri just let out an amused breath.

"Probably." He conceded. "Here, taste this." He said as he approached his dish to the younger.

"Wow! That's so good! I wonder how do they make the sauce…" He started to mutter to himself and the writer could only look at him adoringly. Ok, yeah, he had been really stupid when he said they shouldn't be going out: there was no other place where he would like to be. It just felt… right, now that he knew Tat-chan was not confused. "Eiri?" He blinked at the worried glance his brother was throwing him.

"Sorry, Tat-chan. What were you saying?" He said, smiling apologetically. Him! God, the kid really did knew how to make him act… human.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" The black haired said.

"Third door at the left." Yuki replied and when Tatsuha went passed him, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to peck his lips.

"Eiri…" He whispered, shocked: so much for not wanting a relationship.

"Go." The elder said and once Tatsuha was gone, he called Hinata.

"Yes, Uesugi-san?"

"Could it be possible for my brother to see the kitchens?" He asked and the girl blinked, obviously not knowing what answer should she give him.

"Hum… I'll go ask the chef."

"Please do."

When she came back, Tatsuha was already there, smiling adoringly up to his brother, but she didn't give it much thought: she also adored her older brother.

"Uesugi-san, the chef has agreed." She said and Yuki nodded before standing up and tapping his brother's head.

"What is it?" The dark haired Uesugi asked.

"Come. I have a surprise for you." Eiri said and started to head outside, quickly followed by the other. They followed Hinata who led to the kitchen. "You said you wanted to see it, right?"

Tatsuha was lost of words. It was amazing. Everything was the better brand. He would love to work there. They had things he didn't even know.

Eiri smiled at the bright eyes of his brother and gave Hinata a very generous tip. "Bring me the bill, please." He said and she nodded before disappearing. "Tat-chan, I know you would like to stay here, but they still need to cook." He said and the teen nodded. "Thank you so much for letting him see it, chef." He thanked the man, who dismissed them.

"It's been a pleasure. Uesugi-san. It's always pleasurable to see young people so enthusiastic about cooking." The chef replied as he gave a business card to Tatsuha. "Call me if you ever need a hand with a recipe, please." He winked at him and the teen blushed profusely at the gesture.

And Eiri saw red. He wanted to take one of those very sharp knives and stab the cook with it.

"Tatsuha. Let's go." He growled and the younger brother followed him after he got the card and bowed slightly to the staff.

Eiri paid and then they went to their car and before Tatsuha knew what was going on, his brother was kissing the living daylights out of him, making him moan softly.

"Aniki?" He asked, blinking and snaking his arms around his neck.

"We are not coming back here." The blond groaned.

"What? Why not?"

"He hit on you. With _your brother_ in front of you."

Tatsuha smirked and then kissed the writer, nipping at his lips softly. "In other words: you are jealous."

"W-what? I-I'm not jealous!" He sputtered, pulling away.

"No, of course you are not, a-ni-ki." Tatsuha said and then kissed his cheek before sighing contently and sitting correctly in his seat.

The ride back home was quiet but Tatsuha couldn't help but feel a little smug that his brother was feeling jealous. Once they arrived home (the only place he was sure no one would ever find out about them) he jumped at him, tackling him straight to the floor.

"Tatsuha, you animal. That hurt."

"Gomen, aniki. Let me make you feel better, yes?" He whispered and then bit gently down on the blonde's ear.

Eiri drew a shaky breath and before they could go any further, he pushed him and then sat up with his brother still on his lap. "Wait, Tats… Tat-chan." He said.

"What?"

"We can't." Eiri said, shaking his head.

"What? Why the hell not?" He asked. "And don't start with the 'I'm not the one who should take this from you' shit."

Yuki shook his head and brought him closer to himself, burying his face in his neck, nuzzling. "It's not that. _But_, you are too young and I'm definitely not adding having sex with a minor to my sin list." He said.

"But… Eiri!" He whined as he pulled him away form his neck and kissed him again hungrily. And he didn't know how the hell his brother did it, but he turned the kiss into a softer one. "Please?"

"No Tat. You'll have to wait until you are 18. No discussion in that. Besides, who fucks at the very same day that they start a relationship?" He said as he stood up.

"You, among others, aniki." Tatsuha replied as he took his hand.

"Ok, besides me."

"Probably Shuichi."

"He doesn't count." The writer replied as he spun his brother around and trapped him against the wall and his body, his chest pressed to the younger's back.n"Just wait and don't harass me too much, and I'll rock your world all night long." He whispered before he bit hard on Tatsuha's neck and suck seconds later, leaving a dark hickey there.

"But it's two months away!" He replied, almost stomping but before doing it he realised that didn't help his case.

"But you still have two hands, don't you, Tat-chan?" He asked and then patted his head. "Let's go to bed, we still have to go to Yebisu tomorrow, don't we?" He said and almost laughed when Tatsuha whined behind him.

"You are evil, Eiri-nii-chan." He said using the term he used when they were children.

"Of course I am. I'm your big brother, am I not? What kind of older brother isn't evil to his younger?" He replied, smirking.

Tatsuha grumbled and started to go to his room when two arms snaked around his waist and chest, retaining him against a solid chest.

"Where do you think you are going, o-to-to?" He whispered, breathing in his ear, taking so much pleasure in teasing him.

"To sleep, where else?"

"To sleep, in _my_ room." Yuki pointed out, his lips once more finding their way to the pale neck.

"So you won't let me have sex with you but I can sleep in your room?" Tatsuha asked, leaning against him.

"Of course. It's not the same, Tat-chan. I want to hold you, like we did when you got here." He said and the black haired one nodded, feeling his brother smile against his skin. "Great." He kissed his cheek. "go get your pyjama, I'll wait for you."

"Ok."

Once he was in his room, Tatsuha broke in a huge grin: his brother wasn't joking, it was real. He really did love him; it wasn't just for sex. He quickly changed his clothes, not bothering to pile them and he left to his brother's room, stopping short at the sight of him wearing only his pyjama bottoms.

Seriously, how did he stay so fit smoking so much, drinking beer every single day in almost every single meal (he even caught him once having beer at 10am) and doing no exercise at all besides fucking?

"Should I get you a bib?" Eiri said as he buttoned his shirt and Tatsuha looked up to golden eyes and blushed before looking away.

"Baka." He mumbled as he slipped into bed and faced the wall, trying to make the blush disappear.

"But you like me like this, don't you, Tat-chan?" Eiri asked as he also slipped into bed, but he didn't lie down: he was sitting with his back against the headboard and he opened his laptop.

Tatsuha turned around, angry that his brother was going to work. "You seriously are going to start writing now?" He questioned, frowning.

"Some of us have jobs, Tat-chan. And I don't need that damn editor of mine calling any time soon. Come here." He beckoned him to go closer to him, thing that the teen couldn't deny and he moved until Eiri had one hand buried in his hair. "Besides, I just want to re-read what I've done so far in case something is off." Re-read. Read. Oh shit. The student sat up suddenly, his eyes wide open. "Tat? What's wrong?"

"I forgot I had to read the book for the English class!" He yelled as he scrambled out of bed only two be back five minutes later with said book in his hands.

"Here, let me see." Yuki said as he extended his hand to get the book. "Oh. _To kill a mockingbird._ Great book, a classic."

"Read it for me?" Tatsuha said hopefully.

"No. That's your job." The blond said, shaking his head and lifting an arm so Tatsuha could cuddle.

"You are my boyfriend. You should help me out with it." He said and the eldest chuckled.

"I'm also your tutor and your brother, that means I'll help you, but I won't read it for you." He concluded as he gave him the book back.

"Mean."

"Always. Now start reading."

"Yeah, yeah."

But the reading didn't last much because after twenty minutes and two pages, Tatsuha sighed and dropped the book.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Yuki asked without tearing his eyes from the laptop, but he was met by no answer. "Tatsuha? Why aren't you reading?" This time he did look at his little brother.

"I… I can't understand it." He mumbled.

"What? A word or something?"

"I can't understand anything." He admitted.

At that, Eiri blinked and almost wanted to slap himself: Tatsuha's English level was probably the same as a Primary student because since he left school and started to study at home, his father didn't allow him to study any other language. Why hadn't he thought of that before? And why didn't Tatsuha tell him before?

"Tat?"

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you studied English? And answer me truthfully." He asked, closing his laptop and taking his brother's face in his hands.

"When… when that took me out of school."

Shit. That was almost six years ago. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't catching up with the class?" He asked, his right hand now combing dark strands as he lay down and pushed him down too.

Tatsuha didn't reply immediately, instead, he hid his face onto his pillow and mumbled his response. "I… I wanted you to be proud of me."

* * *

**Next upload is going to be either on Monday or Tuesday, depends on how fast can I work and if I don't retake any of my old stories (which I should, really)**

**Please review!**


End file.
